


Always

by Anonymous



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Brotherly Love, Bullying, Danger, Fluff, Flying, fili's a sweet little nerd, kili's a sweet little BABY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In this AU, there are only two-three years between 'the lads' :) It's Kili's first year at Hogwarts and he and Fili are both Gryffindors.Also, I took a little AU liberty... I'm hoping it doesn't enrage anyone. IT'S FOR PLOT!For Miss M, you are just the sweetest and coolest and I look up to you so much. I had you so much in my heart as I was writing this for you. I hope you enjoy! :)
Relationships: Fíli & Kíli (Tolkien)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13
Collections: GatheringFiKi - Secret Admirers 2020





	Always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarigoldVance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarigoldVance/gifts).



> In this AU, there are only two-three years between 'the lads' :) It's Kili's first year at Hogwarts and he and Fili are both Gryffindors.  
> Also, I took a little AU liberty... I'm hoping it doesn't enrage anyone. IT'S FOR PLOT!
> 
> For Miss M, you are just the sweetest and coolest and I look up to you so much. I had you so much in my heart as I was writing this for you. I hope you enjoy! :)

Kíli could hardly believe it when his brother woke him up in the middle of the night with a wide hand over his mouth and even wider eyes that said  _ don’t you make a sound, Kee. _

He knew very well that Fíli was a rule follower. He went to bed on time every school night so he could be rested for potential pop quizzes and long hours of thoroughly enjoyed quidditch practice. He did almost all his homework, wrote scrolls longer than the professors asked for and snatched the window seat in the first row of every classroom. He was a model student of Hogwarts.

So  _ why _ was he waking Kíli and shoving him out the door with little jabs to his ribs? Why were they sneaking swiftly down the winding mahogany staircase and past the cushy armchairs of the common room? Why was Fíli, golden boy of Gryffindor, leading the way to trouble?

Just as Kíli was about to ask about some of these  _ whys _ , Fíli pulled on the latch of the common room’s door, opening it fully and shocking Kíli into pliable silence.  _ The Fat Lady was sleeping! _

Kíli was dragged past her with a gaping mouth that resembled her own when she sang her horrid, deafening songs to Gryffindors with dated passwords. When the door closed behind him, she shook in her frame, gave a loud snore, and settled back into a deep sleep.

“Fee!” Kíli whispered, squeezing his brother’s hand. “Where are we going?”

“Shhh!”

If Kíli didn’t shut his trap, the whole plan would be ruined. 

Fíli never broke rules. He didn’t enjoy scoldings. He liked learning at Hogwarts and had plans to be a great wizard someday soon. He also, of course, loved living in the castle so he wasn’t especially fond of doing anything that could get him expelled. 

Until now.

Now, as he dragged his brother out to the quidditch pitch in the middle of the night, he thought of what his mother would do to him if he got Kíli expelled in the first two weeks of his Hogwarts career. And of course, in the back of his mind, he wondered what exactly would happen if he didn’t successfully avoid the ghosts or professors or Mr. Filches that could make his first worry actually come true. Would his expulsion be immediate or would there be some sort of trial in which he could remind the good judge of his long history of complete obedience? Fíli never broke rules before Kíli came to Hogwarts. Now he was breaking… maybe twenty-six. 

But when Kíli came running to him that afternoon, shaking with snotty sobs and wet, sticking sniffs, crying endlessly about his flying lesson gone wrong, his heart had cracked open in his chest. 

“I was the only one who-guh- who couldn’t get my feet off the ground!” Kíli got out, long fingers gripping Fíli’s forearms like sharp talons. “They laughed at me all the way back- back inside.” He hugged Fíli tight, burying his damp face in his older brother’s chest and mumbled, “You’re one of the best seekers- the best seeker- Gryffindor’s ever had and I can’t even fly a broom.”

Fíli had tried to console him. He wiped his tears, pushed his sweaty and stubborn hair out of his eyes and hugged him back tight, promising him that he’d learn in time. “It takes practice, Kee. Don’t worry.”

But Kíli only wriggled out of his brother’s arms and trained his too big eyes on Fíli’s. “I want to go home. Can I? Will they let me?” he asked.

Then, sometime in Charms class, this idea, this absolutely insane and dangerous plan made its way through the waves of Fíli’s brain like a fish swimming downstream. He couldn’t get rid of it, the plan-fish had made its home in his mind, no matter how unwelcome. 

The entire class went by and he hadn’t written a single note on his scroll or answered any question asked, which he was sure he would have known the answer to. He always knew! He’d done more reading than was required over the summer! He was prepared for this school year and the next! 

And now he was a delinquent. 

Not only did he not pay attention in class, but now he was sneaking out of the castle in the middle of the night and attempting the unthinkable. He forced step after step and swiveled his head around like an owl on the lookout. As long as there were no professors outside to see them, they wouldn’t get caught, they wouldn’t be expelled, Ma wouldn’t give him that look that made him want to dig his own grave and Uncle Thorin wouldn’t beat him into it. They’d be fine. 

Little Kíli whispers pulled Fíli from his thoughts.

“Fee? What are we doing out here?”

Fíli turned toward him and pulled his own broom out from under his cloak. “I’m going to teach you to fly on a broomstick.”

Muggle kids would never understand the joys that came from receiving a first Hogwarts letter. The pure awe that came with seeing the glowing castle or the express arrive on the platform for the very first time would never be felt by someone who couldn’t experience it for themselves. And the rush of pride when a wizard or witch cast their first successful spell would never be matched by someone without magic.    
Fíli, during his years at Hogwarts, had seen countless toothy, excited, proud, awe-filled grins on the faces of first years as they passed him in the corridors or entered the common room for the first time. But the smile on Kíli’s face outshone them all. It glowed like its own moon in the black night around them. It was a contagious little thing that reminded Fíli why he would risk his future in the first place.

“Yeah?” Kíli asked.

“Yeah.” He put his beloved broom into Kíli’s hands. “Show me what you learned in your lesson today.”

Kíli’s grin disappeared and his eyes went small as they stared at Fíli’s nubby fingers around the polished wood. The broom he was given for his first lesson was splintery and rotted at the tip. It felt jagged underneath him. But  _ this _ was Fíli’s broom that their father had given him.

“Can’t we borrow one of the brooms from class?”

“No, you’ll use mine. Those aren’t good to learn on anyway. This will be a smooth ride.”

“What if I break it? Or fall off it? It’s used to you.”

Kíli wasn’t shy. Ever. He was fearless and adventurous, wide-eyed and too loud but those asshats in his class bullied him into thinking he couldn’t do this and it made Fíli see red. He managed a calming breath, however, because Kíli wasn’t the one who deserved his fury. 

“You won’t.” He tilted Kíli’s chin up and the round, brown eyes soon followed. “We have a knack for this, remember? Dad was the best flyer around.”

Kíli hummed.

“He taught me and I’m gonna teach you.” He watched Kíli climb into place. “You remember how to descend once you’re up there?”

Kíli nodded his head, holding tight to the broomstick and staring ahead in concentration. “I point it  _ down- _ ”

Fíli jerked forward and clamped his hands over Kíli’s as his broom geared up to shoot through the air and send its rider plunging into the stands. “Yup, that’s- just don’t  _ lean. _ Keep your shoulders where they are and angle the tip of the broom down. Like that. That’s the most important thing to know.”

“Kay.”

“All right,” Fíli said. But this was definitely  _ not _ all right. He shouldn’t have brought Kíli out here without supervision, without a  _ medic. _ What if he did fall? Fíli couldn’t do magic on his little brother, he’d probably turn his blood to sludge or fry his brain or something. They should turn back now, sneak back into the castle and hope they don’t get caught. After all, Kíli had only had one flying lesson so far. What happened to him today was normal, flying took practice and tutelage and Fíli was not trained to teach him-

“That’s it!” Fíli cried. Too loud. His shoulders jumped and he cowered from his own voice but  _ Kíli was flying _ ! 

The broom hovered just above the ground and slowly ascended further into the air. “I’m doing it!” Kíli said.

“Good! Now come back down.”

“No, I got it, Fee,” he said as he continued to rise.

“Be careful, Kíli.”

“Yeah, I got it.”

He did. Fíli was astonished. Without the pressure of the professor or his sniggering classmates, Kíli literally soared. He leaned to the left and so he went, then to the right and into circles just above Fíli’s head. The broom carried him like a mother cradling her child- careful, smooth, and safe. 

He flew over to the stands, a smooth line of relaxed limbs and loose hands, wild hair and black cloak flowing behind him in the wind. He looked at Fíli and sent a wink that made the elder’s heart skip. 

“There he is,” Fíli said to himself. 

After weaving the quidditch hoops, flying just off the ground, Kíli circled his brother and landed right before him. 

“That was amazing! I can’t believe I did it! That was  _ easy _ !” He kicked his leg over the broom-

“Kee, wait-”

Fíli dove toward him, but it was too late. Kíli flew straight into the air faster than he ever had before, dangling from the broom by only his hands. The screech of Fíli’s name rattled around in Fíli’s hollowed chest as he stood on the ground, helpless to watch his baby brother be flung around by the wild, unbalanced broom. 

“Pull down, Kíli! Angle it down!”

But Kíli couldn’t reach. It was easy to see. He was holding onto the back end of the broom as it darted through the air like an untied, gushing balloon.

This was Fíli’s fault. 

Were there any spells to catch a wild broom? What if Kíli let himself fall into the stands, would Fíli be able to catch him? Could Fíli run to the castle and call for a professor? Did he have the time? Should he leave Kíli alone?

“Fíli!” Kíli screamed.

This was Fíli’s fault.

The frame of his body was frozen where it stood but a hurricane ripped its way through his insides. It tore at his stomach, launching it up past his thundering heart and into his throat as hot tears filled his eyes and rolled down his face. He rattled and shuddered, wishing he was the one in danger- danger that  _ he _ caused.

He couldn’t  _ do _ anything.

How could he be so reckless with the one he cared about most? He was trusted with the care of his little brother while his parents weren’t around- his father lost, his mother back home where she was needed. What would his father think of him now, prey to a broomstick- something he had been so steady on?

It would be Fíli’s fault.

He watched Kíli’s movements, how his weight shifted on the back half of the broom and sent it veering. High above the Quidditch hoops he floated, calling for Fíli’s help.

So Fíli reached into the air with straight elbows and spread fingers and jumped. 

“Kíli!” he cried. The hurricane inside him shot from his open mouth and under his feet,  _ push- push- pushing _ Fíli high into the air until he dropped his legs over either side of the untamed broom. 

In that moment, the broom was reunited with its master. It calmed to a smooth, predictable vehicle once more. Fíli’s body was moving of its own volition, pointing the tip of the broom down to the ground, swiftly descending until Kíli’s feet touched the perfectly groomed grass. He fell back on his bottom and watched Fíli with eyes like the bottomless silver platters of The Great Hall. 

But Fíli only saw those for a moment. He leapt from the broom, shoved it away and yanked Kíli into his arms. Weeping into raven hair, he asked slews of questions without waiting for the answers. 

“Are you okay? Are you hurt? I’m so sorry Kee. I sh-shouldn’t have brought you out here. I just wanted you to learn.”

“You flew,” Kíli said under his brother’s interrogation. 

Fíli held him at an arm’s length, never letting go of his shoulders. Though he was trembling from his core and the endless tears tickled his cheeks, Fíli drew Kíli’s cloak into fists as solid and unrelenting as stone. “Tell me you’re all right,” he said.

“I’m all right. I’m fine.” He rubbed Fíli’s reddened eyes with the sleeve of his pajamas. “But Fíli. You flew.”

Fíli shook his head and pushed Kíli’s hands away. “I jumped. You were closer to the ground than-” 

“I was above the hoops the whole time! I could see the tops of the stands!” He poked his brother’s chest and whispered in awe. “You- you flew without a broom to save me. Only the greatest wizards can fly without a broom.”

“No-”

“How did you do it?”

Fíli’s head fell. How was it that Kíli made him want to smack that bright little face so soon after saving him from mortal danger? But at least he hadn’t scarred Kíli for life. At least Kíli  _ could _ still annoy him.

Taking Kíli’s hands into his, Fíli scooched closer until their knees were touching on the grass. “It was the only way to stop the broom. I had to do it. I’d do anything for you, Kee.”

Kíli squeezed and pushed his forehead to his brother’s. “Me too.” He listened to Fíli sniff and felt the air jerk around in his lungs as he sighed.

“You can’t tell anyone about this.”

Kíli shoved back, a breath away from some excuse or some argument. But he closed his mouth and let his frown turn and swing into an evil little grin. “I won’t tell anyone if you teach me how to fly without a broom.”

“No way-”

“Absolutely not,” the brothers heard from above. 

Both heads jerked upwards to see a dark cloak shrouded in the even darker night air. But the catlike eyes were shining clear as day. 

“Professor McGonagall,” Fíli said.

Kíli shrank into Fíli’s chest as if he could hide behind the curtain of his dark pajamas. Fíli, however, looked his professor in the eye, arm tightening around Kíli’s waist as he said, “Professor, this was all m-”

“Return to your rooms this instant,” she said. “Straight to your rooms.” She wouldn’t hear another word from either one of them.

It was entertaining for her to watch the brothers share a look and attempt to disappear from her presence quicker than magic. In the shadowy distance, the smaller student tripped in his haste and almost yanked the taller one down with him. 

Before they could fully retreat she called for Fíli. When he turned toward her, fair, glowing braids whisking through the air, she said, “Come to my office tomorrow before class. I’d like to speak with you about… your flying.”

“Yes, Professor McGonagall.”   
  


Despite the lingering adrenaline coursing through both their bodies from the recent dangers- both mortal and of expulsion, the walk back to the castle was peaceful. The empty Hogwarts grounds were not something either brother had ever seen and it kept the events of the night fresh in their minds as a memory that was equally terrifying, mysterious, and beautiful, but also a lesson learned. 

As the cool breeze flew around the hems of their cloaks, Fíli draped an arm over Kíli’s shoulders for good measure. Kíli, however, yawned and peeked over his shoulder to make sure the two weren’t being followed.

“I think she was impressed,” he said.

“Don’t even.”

“What?”

Fíli gave a look that made Kíli giggle. “And you still can’t tell anyone about this,” he said.

“Why?” Kíli whined, leaning further into Fíli’s body.

“Because! Maybe McGonagall won’t expel us, but any other professor definitely will.”

“Fine.” Kíli stopped before the door to the inner corridors of the castle. “Fee?” he said, finding Fíli’s hand in the dark. “Thanks for believing in me.”

“Always.”


End file.
